How do 2IC's deal with their CO's
by Dena1
Summary: Title says it all ! WARNING!! Post-meridian epi


Title : Dealings Author: Dena E-mail: natalieverrydt@hotmail.com Status: Complete Category: Sam/Jack friendship Spoilers: Major one for Meridian, Ascension, Rite of Passage, The Curse, Upgrades Sequel/Season info: After season 5 Rating: PG Content warnings: none Summary: How do 2IC's deal with their CO's? Disclaimer: Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author. The song mentioned in the story isn't mine. Words and music belong to Billy Steinberg, Rick Nowels and Marie Claire D'Ubaldo. Vocals by Celine Dion. For more information go check out www.sony.com. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Washington- The Pentagon-Somewhere in a lab deep below the ground.  
  
*Major Samantha Carter*  
  
"How do you deal with your CO, Sam?" "What do you mean Kate?" I was quite surprised to hear that question come out of her mouth. She had always been a model officer and a great 2IC and suddenly she needed advice on how to act toward her CO. "I mean, how do you put up with that inferior brain that is called a Superior Officer?" "Ah, I don't know, I think I just put up with it. Like any good 2IC would do Kate!" She slouched back into her chair and continued her previous task, obviously thinking over what I had said. "He never." She started to say something and then she just stopped as if she had reached a decision about whether or not she should tell me. "What?" "Nothing!" "Oh, come on, I'd love to hear what you were going to say!" I gave her a reassuring smile and then continued my designated task, leaving it up to her to to decide whether she wanted to talk to me or not. "He never seems remotely interested in any explanation I give him!" Kate blurted out. "He just does what he thinks he should do, without asking anyone's advice. And when it blows up in his face, he blames me! Like he cares about me anyway!" She stood briskly and marched over to the closet where she kept her doohickeys and took out a multimeter. She came back toward me and handed me the device. All this time I had been staring at her like she was some sort of pink elephant. This so wasn't the Kate that I knew, she was a lot more calm than the Kate that was standing in front of me. "Hold this for a sec, will ya!" I took the offered device and continued to stare at her, wondering what had transpired between her and her CO. "What happened between you two to make you this pissed off? I mean I met him in the briefing room this morning and he didn't seem that bad." She let go of the wire she was holding in her hand and took her seat again. "Nothing!" "Kate, I've known you since college and I know that something happened, otherwise you wouldn't be asking me these weird questions. Now spill!" "Sometimes he's just . a pig! He doesn't recognize me as one of them. I'm the only woman on his team and he doesn't seem to want me there. He would rather see me sitting at the hearth, paying with my 15 children. Because that's the only thing woman are good for!" "Come on Kate, I think you're just over-reacting here. Maybe he's just worried about you getting hurt while conducting a dangerous experiment. My Colonel is worried about us all the time. And sometimes it gets so annoying that I could smack him in the face. But you can't blame him for being worried, can you?" I placed the multimeter on the bench and looked her in the eye. "I wish it were like that Sam, God I wish it were like that!" She dropped her hands into her lap and started to stare at them like they were her newest obsession. "Kate?" "He told me yesterday to my face that I wasn't worth being on his team and that he was going to ask the General for a replacement. He'll do anything to get me of his team, Sam." "He really said that?" I couldn't believe my ears. Kate was the best officer and scientist I ever had the chance to work with probably because she was the only person who actually understood what I was talking about and that pig, for a lack off better word, wanted her off his team? "Yeah, he did. I don't know what to do anymore Sam, I don't wanna leave the Pentagon. I've build up my life here. My husband has a wonderful job in the area and my children have their school and friends right here. What if I get transferred to some desolate area? I can't do that to my family." "I know and I also know that he's not going to get away with this Kate. In fact I'm gonna take this to my CO, he's a good friend of General Burke and I'm sure that he can work something out for you. Maybe you can come to Colorado, we sure as hell could use a scientist with your expertise at the base. Lots of work in the area and plenty of children to be friends with. You're even welcome to stay at my place for while until you found something of your own." "Have I mentioned lately that you are probably the best friend that a person can have?" "No you didn't, but please feel welcome to repeat it anytime you want." A small smile replaced the bitterness on her face and she immediately looked better. "Sarcasm. Never knew that you could make people laugh with sarcasm!" "I've hung around my CO for too long. He tends to rub off on people." Suddenly Kate sobered up and started to pace around the room. "Look Sam, I appreciate what you want to do, but I think that I have to handle this myself. I'm a big girl and you're right, he's not gonna get away with this!" "Now that's my girl talking. What do you say that we finish this and then go and have a drink?" "Sure, I'd love too." Both of us started to work again in companionable silence until I heard the familiar footsteps of my Colonel. From far away I could hear him mutter silent curses. "I hate that guy! Did you know that I hate that guy?" Kate seemed to be surprised by his entrance and immediately stood at attention, but I on the other hand wasn't disturbed at all. He always did that, so without looking up from my work I asked him the question that he would make me ask sooner or later. "Who, sir?" I gave him a smile that told him that I had taken the bait. "Colonel Davidson, he's a pig." I looked at Kate and she visibly winced when Jack mentioned the name of her CO. "Join the club, take a number and no, you can not be president." I answered in her place. "Why not?" He said in the tone of a little whining kid. "Kate is and she is going to kick his ass tomorrow, right Kate?" She just stood there looking at us, obviously trying to comprehend why Jack and I were so familiar around each other. "Kate, this is Colonel O'Neill, my commanding officer." She gave him a salute and then took his offered hand to shake it. Then I pointed at Kate and introduced Jack to her. "Nice to meet you Captain. Say, when you kick that butt of your CO tomorrow, be sure to mention to him that I'm right behind your cause, whatever that may be!" He raised an eyebrow and then obviously decided to drop the subject. He moved over to stand behind me and started looking over my shoulder, placing his hands on either side of my hips so that he wouldn't fall on top of me. "What is my science wonder doing this time?" "I'm just helping out Kate with some tests, nothing big actually." "So that means that you have actually time to join me for dinner, Major?" "Actually." I turned around so that I could face him with my full length and put all my weight into the scale. "Aaah, I don't want to hear it!" He put his hands over his ears and as always I gently pushed his hands back to his sides. Sometimes I thought that he did that on purpose, because he knew that I wouldn't back off. "I already promised Kate that we would have a drink when we were finished here." For a moment I could see disappointment in those brown depths but he quickly recovered. "That's okay, we'll all have a drink and then we'll all have some diner. How does that sound?" He looked at Kate questioningly and when he saw her shocked impression immediately started to elaborate. "I guess that Colonel Davidson never asked you out for dinner, did he?" "Ah,., no, never, Sir!" I could tell that she was totally at loss for words so I decided to help her out. "It's going to be fun Kate and you can bring Leo and the kids too. What do you say?" "You sure about this, I mean, this is not some kind of joke is it? With all due respect though, Sir!" "No it's not, I promise. So we'll pick you guy's up and then we'll find ourselves a nice place and have some fun." "Isn't it better for us to come and pick you and Colonel O'Neill up, else you'll have to rent a cab?" "Sure that'll be great. Thanks Kate!" "No problem, we'll meet you at seven in the lobby of the hotel." "Great, now let's go Sam, before I run into that creep again!" Jack grabbed my jacket from the stool and handed it over so that things would go a little faster. "See you at seven Kate!" When Jack neared the door Kate still stood at attention and it hadn't slipped the Colonel's attention. "At ease Captain, and I strongly suggest you lose that attitude by this evening. Oh, and by the way, the name's Jack." I smiled a wicked smile at Kate before I closed the door and left her to herself.  
  
*The restaurant*  
  
Kate was seated next to me and Jack and Leo were sitting on the other side of the table. That way it was easier for Kate and me to talk and also for keeping the hockey talk out of our midst. "It's a shame that you didn't bring the kids, I would have loved to see them again." "They sure wanted to see you again as well, but I didn't think that it would be appropriate. Considering that we have some decent company." "Oh cut it out Kate, the Colonel loves kids!" Somehow Jack had heard his name and was now looking at us with a mocking expression plastered over his face. "Is she talking about me again, Kate?" He gave me a sarcastic smile and then looked at Kate for an answer. "Uh, no sir!" She immediately seemed very uncomfortable. "Oh, loosen up Kate, I won't bite! Ask Sam, she'll tell you!" She looked at me and when I gave her an encouraging nod she took in a deep breath and faced the Colonel. "She was just telling that you like kids, Sir." Jack eyed me for a second and then addressed the two other members of the table again. "I do, I absolutely adore kids!" The conversation, as far as their had been one, suddenly halted when the waiter took our orders. After a while Jack and Leo had seemed to find a common interest and were having quite a heated conversation. Kate and I on the other hand were talking about work mostly, since that was our common ground. After half an hour the waiter brought our food and soon the topic of conversation moved to praising the food. "This is great! Absolutely delicious! Carter, did you taste the steak yet? This is even better than O'Malley's!" "Now that can't be hard, can it. The man is still trying to rebuild his restaurant after our last visit." I gave him a mocking glare that he swiftly returned and then he scooped up a piece of meat on his fork and reached over the table so that I could have a taste. Kate and Leo looked at each other and then at us. Somehow they seemed shocked but quickly recovered when we went to our own plates again. "O'Malley's? Come on Sam details, please?" Kate looked at me pleadingly and after a moment I noticed that she wasn't going to let us of the hook that easy. "Well it's a long story actually." And it's not like I could tell all the details, because they are kind of classified. "That's what they all say sugar, start talking!" "Yeah Carter, it was your idea anyway!" "Was not!" "Was too!" "Not!" "Too!" "Okay, okay! About a year ago we went to O'Malley's for a steak or three." "Four!" "Shut up, Colonel!" He immediately shut up and obviously seemed to want to avoid her wrath for he slouched back into his chair and didn't intervene again. "And after dinner we played some pool, won a hundred dollars by the way, and then suddenly this guy calls Daniel a geek and well if there is something that he doesn't like to be called, it's geek. So Daniel decided to handle it and well he is a part of the team so we kind of backed him up and we ended up trashing the place. We have a restriction order for a mile." Jack was looking at me with sympathetic eyes and then I realized what I had done. I had spoken of Daniel in the present tense, like he was still with us. I fell silent and oppressed that feeling of loss that made its way through my system. "You did what? Sam, you surprise me. You used to be a so by-the-book- officer!" "Well in my line of work, you start giving up on the book after it failed you for like the hundredth time." A sad note laced my words but only Jack seemed to notice. We all started eating again and after fifteen more minutes Kate and I were both finished. "Are you gonna finish that Sam?" Jack had been staring at my plate for the better part of 10 minutes, like it was some sort of Mekka. "No you have it." I pushed my plate over towards Jack and he slowly started to finish of my meal. Again Kate and Leo had that funny look plastered over their faces. Suddenly Kate stood up saying that she was going to find the ladies room. "Can I join?" I asked. "Sure, Sam!" I too stood up and overlooked the restaurant, attempting to spot the facilities. "They're in the far back, Sam." Kate took my arm and together we walked through the entire restaurant and finally reached a door that was undetectable from my earlier position. When we entered we both put our purses on the washing-table and took out some make-up. "So what's the deal with you and the Colonel, or should I say Jack?" I nearly ruined my lipstick when she posed that question, but somewhere in the back of my head I knew that that question was going to be asked somewhere during the evening. "Look, Kate, I'm not asking you to understand." "Try me, Sam!" "We're just very good friends, that's all." I continued applying some make- up and then put the little box back into my purse. "That is probably the biggest lie I have ever heard!" She gave me a mocking glare and then walked over to one of the toilets. "Okay, he's probably my best friend, but it's still not what you think. In our line of work, people tend to get really good acquainted, besides I've been working with him up close for 5 years now. You cannot work with someone for 5 years and not become friends." "What is that our line of work anyway? I've heard you refer to it before and I sure would like to know what you do back there in Colorado." "Sorry, Kate! That's classified. But let's just say that our base isn't your everyday base. You have the security of knowing that when you go to work that you'll be home in the evening. We're just glad when we make it through another day." "So you actually go out there, fight somebody else's war?" "Not exactly somebody else's war, more like our planet's war. And will you drop it now, you know that I can't talk about my work!" "Sorry, what do you say that we join the men again?" "Sure!" We made our way back to the table and just as we returned the waiter brought desert and coffee. The better part of the people that were at the restaurant were having desert, so the local band decided that now would be a good time to start playing some soft music. The personnel cleared a little area round the stage so that people had the opportunity to dance. They started playing a song that reminded me a lot of Daniel. He had sung it once on a karaoke evening. That had been the most hilarious evening of my life and probably the most embarrassing. The guys made me sing some stupid song and afterwards they wouldn't stop laughing about it. All conversation on the table had dropped and Kate and Leo were exchanging worried glances. Jack had also fallen silent when the song started and was intently looking at his coffee. Suddenly I was in great need of air, because I felt like I was suffocating. I stood up and nearly ran out to the deck that I had seen when I went to the ladiesroom. When I reached it the bitter tears were already falling. I grabbed onto the railing and inhaled the fresh air. Normally it would make me feel better in an instant, but not this time. Too many memories had been stirred up to the surface. Memories of all the good times that I had spent with my brother, because that was how I felt about him, but also his painful death and his ascension. "Sam?" The Colonel was standing in the doorway and was hesitating to come any closer. I knew that someone would come after me, so I wasn't startled when I heard his voice, on the contrary I was relieved that it was him and not Kate. I wouldn't have been able to explain things to Kate. "It's not fair!" I couldn't look at him, so instead I stared intently at the perfectly full moon that was shining down on me. "I know." He walked over to the railing, standing a far distance away from me. Thank God that he knows me well enough to know that at times like these I like my space. He glanced back at me at regular intervals, probably wanting me to say something else, so that he wouldn't have to be the one to break the silence. "I want him back, Jack!" My voice was laced with tears and thick with emotions that I couldn't hold back any longer. In an instant he was standing next to me and enveloped me in a hug. I clung to him like he was my lifeline and cried like I had done when my mother had died. I never knew that a human being could have so many tears, but I wasn't exactly a normal human so maybe that was the reason that after half an hour I was still crying. "I'm so sorry, Sam." He was still holding me tight and apparently he wasn't planning on letting me go just yet. I pulled back a little so that I could see his face and noticed that he too had shed a few tears. "No, I'm sorry for letting myself get so carried away. I just could." Some tears made their way over my cheeks and Jack gently wiped them from my face, letting his hands rest at either side of my head. "Why won't he come back to us?" I looked Jack square in the eye, hoping that he would understand what I was talking about. "Because he's happy with what he is right now. Maybe some day he'll come back, but not right now." "I don't understand, I thought that we were his family!" All I wanted to do was run away from all the anger that was building up in my system but Jack kept me in a tight grip so that me running away again wasn't an option. So instead I started trembling, causing Jack to wrap his arms around me again to shelter me from the cold night. Suddenly the both of us were enveloped in a bright light that had the face of Daniel Jackson. I was so in shock of seeing Daniel that not a single word made its way over my lips. A fragment of the light made its way over to my cheek and slowly caressed it for a second. "I'm sorry Sam! I'm sorry for not coming to you guys any sooner, but I had some issues I had to work out before I could face you again. If you'll let me I'll explain it to you now?" "That would be great Daniel, because I would like to." My speech was interrupted by a sob and a few tears. "I know, Sam! I know that me ascending has been hard on you. That's why I need you to close your eyes and trust me, so that I can explain." I knew from my experience with Orlin, what Daniel was about to do, so I complied. As soon as I closed my eyes I saw images of Daniel's life with SG1, before and after, all in his perspective. I didn't last any longer than a few seconds, but still I understood now, why he had wanted to ascend. Suddenly I was glad that I understood, because now I would be able to say properly goodbye to him, knowing that he was happy were he was. It seemed that he had visited quite some places on earth that he had wanted to see for a long time and he had visited people he thought he would never see again. As for the rest of the time he had been with us, on earth, on missions, always on the lookout, so that he could protect us whenever it was necessary. This was his destiny. "Thank you, Daniel!" I wanted to give him a hug, but since he wasn't really touchable, I took solace in his eyes. "You're welcome, sister of mine." "Yeah well, brother of mine, take care and don't stop being there for me, because who else is going to listen to my whining about the Colonel!" "Hey, hey, didn't anyone teach you not to talk about people who are standing next to you?" I gave the Colonel a grin and than gazed back at Daniel. "Well guys, I've got an appointment with my mentor and believe me, you don't want to be late with her. So, I'll be watching and don't hesitate to give a yell when you need me. Oh, by the way, next time you wanna go on a holiday just let me know so that I can make sure that you at least have some good weather." He gave us a wink that said that he was proud of the fact that he could manipulate the weather circumstances. "Okay, now go before you must face the wrath from Oma!" "See you guys and take care! Congrats by the way!" "Thanks and bye!" "See you around Space Monkey!" Daniel's face disappeared into the bright light and then the night was dark again, leaving just the Colonel and me. I turned to face him and when I looked into his eyes, there was a glint that said 'I know something you don't know!'. "You knew!" It was more an accusation then a question. "I had a fair assumption he was still around. Who else would listen to my wining about my 2IC?" I giggled slightly when he reused my earlier phrase. "No giggling, Major!" This made me giggle even more and before I knew it, his lips had descended to mine and were effectively shutting me up. It was such a soft and tender kiss that my knees started to give up on me. When we pulled apart, our eyes locked and all that I could see in his eyes was love. "What did you do that for?" I whispered, because that was all my voice was capable of for the moment. "Well I learned from experience that the only effective way to shut you up, is to occupy those sweet lips with something else. And because I didn't bring my flute, I had to grab to some more personnel items." "Ah! That of course explains a lot!" I started chuckling again, hoping deep down that he would silence me again, but instead he lifted up my chin and brushed a strand of hair from my face. His face had turned all serious and for a moment I thought that he was regretting the whole thing we had going on. "I love you, Samantha Carter. Don't you ever forget that." My insides turned to mush when he uttered those three little words and I knew that they were gonna stay like that for a while. "I love you too, Jonathan O'Neill." I knew that he hated it when someone addressed him with his full name, but he loved it when I said it. "Why don't we get back inside, Kate and Leo must be wondering what's taking us so long." "Not just yet, Jack. I want you to hold me just a little while longer. Please?" I gave him a pleading look and he answered it with a soft kiss to my forehead and then started to make his way down towards my lips. It lasted rather long and when we broke apart, we were both gasping for air. "Okay, let's go inside!" I started to walk away from him but soon a hand was pulling me back. "What happened to 'hold me'?" "I think I got something better in return, don't you think?" "Humor me, Major!" He was grinning like an idiot. "Yes Sir!" I stepped into his open arms and hugged him like only lovers do. After a few minutes we pulled apart, Jack grabbed my hand and together we made out way back into the restaurant. When we reached the door, I turned around and looked one more time at the sky filled with stars. "Thanks Daniel." "You're welcome, Sam!" I heard Daniel's voice in my head and jumped a little at the sound. "Stay out of my head!" "Okay!" A soft smile escaped my lips and yet I still felt a little sad. Go figure!  
  
We didn't spot Kate and Leo anywhere so we settled ourselves back into our designated places and started some small talk. After a few minutes Kate and Leo returned to our table and ordered another drink. "Are you okay Sam?" Kate truly sounded worried about me. "I'm fine now, Kate. Thanks for asking though, that's really sweet of you." "That's okay, you sure you're okay?" She seemed a little out of breath and her words came out slightly ragged. "Absolutely! So you and Leo have been dancing a few rounds, I guess?" "Yeah, that band is actually really good. They played every song that had some meaning to us." Right at that moment the band chose to play a song that had some significant meaning to Jack and me and he immediately extended his hand. "Dance with me, Samantha?" "I'd love to, Jonathan!" I accepted his offered hand and together we made our way over to the dancefloor. He pulled me into a hug and gently we started to sway on the tunes of our favorite song.  
  
And in your eyes I see ribbons of color I see us inside of each other I feel my unconscious merge with yours And I hear a voice say, "What's his is hers"  
  
I'm falling into you This dream could come true And it feels so good falling into you?  
  
Ever since day one I had this feeling that we would become so much more than just CO and 2IC. I never realized how true my own statement 'you really will like me when you get to know me!' had become. I just wish that our stimulant hadn't had be Daniel's 'leaving'. I wish that we had given into this bliss as soon as we had realized we made the other a whole person.  
  
*Colonel Jack O'Neill*  
  
It feels so good to know that she is forever mine now. No more sleepless nights wondering, no more heartache when she is being courted by another, no more excuses when she catches me staring. I've silently thanked Daniel for a hundred times now, since he's the person that made us realize that there was more to life then just getting up in the morning. He gave me a reason to get up in the morning.  
  
I was afraid to let you in here Now I have learned love can't be made in fear The walls begin to crumble down And I can't even see the ground  
  
I'm falling into you This dream could come true And it feels so good falling into you?  
  
Ever since I lost Charlie I've been afraid of having a family again, and Sarah leaving me sure didn't help. I felt like a failure. I still do sometimes. I felt abandoned, afraid and then that stunning blonde, Samantha Carter, walked into that briefing room. I was swept away by her beauty and intelligence from day one. Out of habit I crept behind that ever-present wall that I had build over the years. But somehow she walked right through that wall and the only thing I could do was watch and learn. She had her share of bad relationships but that didn't make her any less confidant, in fact it made her even more inspired to make this work.  
  
Falling like a leave, falling like a star Finding a belief, falling where you are Catch me, don't let me drop! Love me, don't ever stop!  
  
So close your eyes and let me kiss you And while you sleep I will miss you  
  
I'm falling into you This dream could come true And it feels so good falling into you?  
  
I captured her lips in a gentle kiss and she immediately closed her eyes and sighed. "I love you, Samantha Carter." I whispered, not daring to ruin the moment. She looked me in the eye and then softly kissed me back. "I love you too, Jack O'Neill." She put her head on my shoulder and in anticipation I pulled her just that little bit closer. Thank the gods that this dance floor isn't in plain sight! I don't really like the part about our relationship where I can't kiss her in public or even hold her hand. But those were the General's terms. -Keep it out of sight and I'll see to it that the policy of 'Don't ask, don't tell' is applied- And those were his exact words. Of course we told Teal'c, Janet and Cassie and not to forget Dad about us being together so at least we didn't have to lie to our closest friends, but it was still hard. During the day we are Colonel and Major, but as soon as we come home, it becomes just plain Jack and Sam. The music was coming to an end and all the couples on the dance floor are already making their way back to their respective tables, but we stayed until the very last note of the song, enjoying eachothers company way to much. I kissed her one last time a little more passionate and that certainly provoked some sensation in her. "Wanna take this somewhere else Colonel?" Her tone was teasing and pleading at the same time. "Yeah sure ya betcha!" I took her hand and together we made our way back to our table. We swiftly made our good-byes to Kate and Leo, with the promise that Kate would pick us up in the morning and drive us back to the airport.  
  
The next morning  
  
*Major Samantha Carter*  
  
I was woken up a few minutes ago by a feather-light touch. When I looked up I stared into the chocolate brown eyes of Jack, who was gently soothing back the hair from my face. "Good morning gorgeous!" I reached up and gently kissed him good morning. God when was the last time I've done anything like this? "Good morning!" Still feeling sleepy I placed my head back on his chest and closed my eyes again, hoping to catch just a few more minutes of sleep. "No you don't, Sammie. We have a plane to catch remember?" All he received was a growl from my part. "Not just yet!" I whined. "Well why don't you stay in bed for a little while longer while I take a shower and order us some room service. How does that sound?" "That sounds absolutely acceptable!" I felt him shift under me and then I felt the familiar cold on my body where he had been touching me. It only took me the whole of 10 seconds to fall asleep again.  
  
*Colonel Jack O'Neill*  
  
When I walked back into the main room, I stopped dead in my tracks taking in the scene before me. She was lying sprawled out on the bed on her abdomen, her back only half covered by the blankets and she was facing the window. The sun was making little figures on her face and gave her an angel- like expression. I couldn't find it in my heart to wake her up so I gave her another five minutes, until room service would appear. I leaned back against the frame of the door and watched her sleep until I heard a soft knock on the door. Grudgingly I tore away my eyes from the woman that I loved more then life itself and went to open the door. "Room service, sir!" I took the offered plates from him, gave him a tip and sent him away as quietly as possible. I placed breakfast on the table next to the bed, took a cup of coffee from it and leaned over the bed, waving the cup in front of her nose. She wrinkled her nose a little as the aroma made its way through her nostrils, but she didn't wake up. "Come on, Angel! Wake up!" Still nothing. I've seen her sleep enough to know when she's faking and when not. She was faking it big time and I wasn't going to let her of the hook that easily. I took the coffee out of reach and started sipping it. "Mmmm, this is good! You should try it!" This provoked a little chuckle from her and then she decided that she had enough from the teasing and turned around. "Give me that!" "Oh, now you want it, huh? Then come and get it!" By the time she had pulled on her bathrobe, I was holding the coffee way above my head, so that she couldn't reach it. Instead of starting some form of physical torture on me she picked something from the plates and then turned towards me. In her hand she was holding two pieces of chocolate. She enjoyed eating the first one and when she swallowed it, she went to put the second piece in her mouth. 'Oh no! Not mental torture! I can't handle that right now!" "Nooooo! You can't do that! That's mine!" I whined, but she didn't relent. "If you want it, then I strongly suggest that you give me my coffee back." "Are you threatening me, Major?" "Oh yeah, and you know that I always stay true to my threats!" We were standing at either side of the room and were both holding a piece of breakfast that the other needed to live through the day. "Okay, how 'bout we call it a truce, huh?" "Fine, you give me my coffee and I give you your chocolate." "Fine by me!" We both advanced towards the middle of the room. I handed her her coffee first and then she put the piece of chocolate in my mouth. "Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" She gave me a mischievous grin. "No, now you go have a shower so that I can eat my part of breakfast first. Don't wanna have any important substances missing, now do we?" She threw one hand in the air, finished her coffee and then disappeared in the bathroom. Half an hour later she reappeared, fully dressed and sat herself on the bed to finish her breakfast. "We have some time left before Kate gets here, wanna go for a walk?" She hesitated before putting the last piece of toast in her mouth, thinking over my offer. "Yeah sure, why not." She jumped of the bed and walked over to the chair where she had dumped her sweater yesterday. I did the same and after a few minutes we were standing in the elevator, heading down to the garden. When we arrived at the first floor I took her hand in mine and together we walked through the lobby. The sun was shining outside and although the temperature was still cool, it promised to be a wonderful day. Because of the early hour, we were all alone in the garden so we were free to do as we pleased. "Now this is what I call heaven!" "Why?" She looked at me with those big blue eyes full of questions. "Because, . Here I am, a worn Colonel who has the privilege of guiding one of the most beautiful and smartest women in this universe on his arm. A warm sun shining down on me and then there is of course the biggest reason of all." "And what's that?" She gave me one of her trademark smiles and snuggled closer to me. "I feel loved and that's a sensation that I haven't had the privilege of feeling in a long time." I looked down at her and she was smiling again, but this time it was a timid smile, one that she reserved only for my compliments. "Well I feel loved as well." I gave her a soft kiss and then pulled her close, wrapping my arms around her shoulders and waist. "Don't ever leave me, Sam." I whispered in her ear. "Never." She whispered back. We started to make our way back to the lobby, but still we didn't let the other go. When we entered the hallway I spotted a shop that vended postcards. "Shouldn't we take a postcard with us for Teal'c. One that shows all the beautiful places of Washington, because I don't think that he has ever been to Washington." "Sure, why not! It's a shame he wasn't allowed to come with us, I would have loved to show him around town." Stopping in front of the shop, she started to pick up several different cards. "How about this one?" She held up a card that showed the Pentagon, the White House and several other important buildings. "Excellent!" I took the card from her and walked over to the counter, grabbing two candy bars on my way. Just as I arrived back at the seat Sam had taken in the lobby, I saw Kate entering the building. I waved at her and then gave the postcard and the candy to Sam. "Don't eat it, or I will have to punish you!" A smile appeared on her lips as she stood up and planted a kiss on my nose. "I promise to be a good girl." I couldn't help but laugh until I heard a cough coming from beside us. Both of us looked in the direction of the noise and saw Kate standing there looking rather embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I . I didn't mean ." She looked lost for words and her face became beet-red. "I'll go get the luggage." I whispered in Sam's ear after I caught her looking at me. "Thank you, take your time." Letting go of her hand I moved over to the elevators, hoping that Sam was able to explain things properly to Kate.  
  
*Captain Kate Anderson*  
  
When I saw her kissing him on the nose, while holding his hands I couldn't help but wonder. I wasn't really sure what I was supposed to do right at that moment, so I thought that a cough would make a nice start. They turned around in a record time and both had this hunted look in there eyes. I saw Sam giving him the could-you-please-leave-us-alone-look which he understood immediately. "Why don't we talk a bit before Jack comes back, okay?" She seemed a little nervous all of the sudden and started fiddling with the candy bars. "Okay!" We seated ourselves opposite each other and I waited for her to start her story. "Kate, first of all you must promise me that everything I'm going to say remains between the two of us." I nodded my consent and I can tell that she was relieved. "I haven't exactly been honest with you yesterday at the restaurant about me and Jack. We are an item, and have been for two weeks now, but I've loved him for more than five years before that." I know that at this moment my face shows shock. Who would have guessed that Samantha-by-the-book- Carter would end up dating her CO. Talk about a shock. "If you've been in love with him for so long than why didn't you act on it sooner?" Her facial expression changed from afraid to sad, a change that nobody would have missed. "We ah . rules and regulations I guess!" Ah, I knew that that would have to come up sometime during the conversation. "So what happened?" Suddenly she dipped her head and a hand made its way up to her face to wipe away a tear. "Sam? You okay?" She looked at me with some tears in her eyes and suddenly she started smiling. "Daniel, that's what happened!" Oh, so another guy made him jealous. How romantic! "Daniel?" "Yeah, he was one of our best friends and ." "He made a move on you?" If anybody could have looked any more shocked than Sam did at my assumption, they would have risked having a heart attack. "Oh God, no! Daniel was like a brother to me. I never saw him in any other way and he never saw me in that way either. Besides he had someone else in sight!" "Then what happened?" Get to the point girl, because I would like to have some details here about a certain person, before he comes back. "Well Daniel, Murray, Jack and I made up the front line team of the base. We were the best because we were such good friends. There didn't pass a day that we didn't see each other. That's probably why they called us the inseparable four. When Jack and I were forced to reveal our feelings for each other we decided not to act on them because we didn't want to jeopardize the team." "You put your team and friends before your own happiness?" Wow, that's the most admirable thing I've ever heard. I know that I wouldn't be able to do that! "Yeah we did. Neither of us was quite ready to give up work, so we remained best friends whose flirting was worse than that of the actual couples on base!" She chuckled at the memory and then leaned back in her chair. "We had enough in the knowledge that we would be able to see each other every day and that one wouldn't go out there without the other covering their backs." "So ." "So that was a year ago and since then a lot has happened to us that made us realize that life could be taken away from us at any given time. We've been lucky for 5 years. Not one team lasted as long as we did and we were proud of it." I think that brain of mine is finally putting the pieces together. The way she keeps talking about her a team in the past tense and the way her eyes went all teary when she mentioned that Daniel guy. Something must have happened to him. "Anyway up until 14 days ago we took pleasure in each others company, stolen glances, you know ." "What happened to make you come to your senses?" "Daniel died." Woohoo, mentally paying myself 50 big ones. "I'm sorry Sam." She gave me a watery smile and then went back to studying her hands. "That's why we're here in Washington by the way. We were called here to explain the exact circumstances on how he died. And that's also the reason why I ran outside yesterday. The song just reminded me so much of him and it all became to much there for a second." I moved over to sit on the arm of her chair and gave her a hug. "You know, I saw you and Colonel O'Neill yesterday on the porch. When you didn't come back inside I got worried and went after the two of you. You were both crying so I decided that it had to be something that had happened to the both of you and I would probably just be the non-understanding fifth wheel on the wagon. So I decided that it would be better to let you two alone and went back inside." "Thanks! It really was something that Jack and me had to do alone." "I understand, . so after he died you're team got split up or what?" "No, we're still that same proud front line team, we're just one man short." "Then how, I mean rules and regulations still count, right?" "You think that the General had his eyes in his pockets. He knows us better then we do ourselves, besides you don't think that he would split up his best team, would you?" "Well I know for a fact that that would be the case if he was anything like our Generals!" "Well we're just lucky that we have a wonderful General who has a lot of liberty in a lot of matters concerning rules and regulations. He gave us permission to get together on the condition that we would keep it out of sight. That's why you can't tell anybody about us, because it wouldn't only get us into trouble but also the General and that isn't something that I like to do to him." "Wow he must be one hell of a guy if you respect him that much." "I've known him since I was a little girl, I love him like a father, just as he loves Jack as a son." "Well Sammie honey, I hope that he can make you happy! But I know that he would otherwise you wouldn't risk so much to get him." "I am happy, happier then I have been in a long time!" I'm about to say something to that when I notice Jack stepping out of the elevator and looking in our direction. I usher Sam up and we meet up with Jack in the hallway. "Well, why don't I get the two of you to the airport before that plane decides to leave without you?" "That would be great Kate!" Sam takes some of the bags that he's carrying and together we make our way to the parking lot. I can tell that he knows that Sam doesn't like to be treated like she's weak, so he knows that she wants to carry her own bags. She really is a lucky girl to have found someone who knows her so well and loves her more then life itself.  
  
*Colonel Jack O'Neill*  
  
We almost missed our plane but some speeding from Kate and the help of a stewardess we made it to our seat before they closed the door behind us. We settled in our seats and soon we were in midair on our way back to Colorado. After a while of silence I felt her head lean on my shoulder and her hand searching for mine. I slightly kissed her on top of her head and then rest my head on hers. "Are you sleepy, sweetie?" "mmm, you have no idea how you can tire out a woman!" "Do I hear a complaint there?" A small giggle escaped her lips and her hand squeezed mine a little harder. Looking up she kissed me longingly. "Never!" "Good!" I kissed her back and then pulled her in my arms, positioning her so that she was comfortable. "Sleep, because I have the faintest idea that you're going to be very tired after tonight." She gave me one of her hundred watt smiles and then closed her eyes in an attempt to get some much needed sleep. It didn't take me long to join her in the realm of dreams where everything was just as it supposed to be. But just before I drifted off I thought I heard a voice say :" Jack O'Neill you are one dirty old man, but if it makes her happy than I ain't complaining!"  
  
-----------------------------------------------THE END---------------------- ------------------------------- 


End file.
